CRUNCH!
by Aimsee89
Summary: Soul/Maka Oneshot Fluff. Soul is awoken by a strange noise in the morning. What is this uncool sound and what will it take to make it stop?


**Sorry I haven't published a chapter of L in Real Life for a while. I've been having a bout of writer's block. I will continue eventually I just need to get my bum in gear :D lol**

**I've recently discovered the awesomeness that is Soul Eater. If you haven't read or watched it then do so because you are missing out.**

**This story came to me in the wee hours of the morning I was suddenly thinking about Pocky kisses and then I had the imagery of Soul and Maka Pocky kissing. Don't ask me why. I think about the weirdest things. Anyway enjoy this and I hope it fills your cravings for the time being until my next chapter of L in Real Life gets published. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater although I do have a Maka plushie and soon I will actually have a Soul Eater one (so technically I will own Soul Eater? Shurrup it's too late) Soul Eater belongs to whoever owns it.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

CRUNCH!

"Huh?" Soul stirred in his sleep. Maybe he was dreaming it so he rolled back over.

CRUNCH!

There it was again. Okay maybe he wasn't dreaming it.

CRUNCH!

He sighed. That noise was so uncool and it was disturbing his beauty sleep.

CRUNCH!

What the hell was that anyway? He thought. He opened his eyes a tad and ended up getting blinded by the sunlight shining in through his bedroom window.

Now that was a bad idea.

CRUNCH!

That was it! He threw his blankets off himself and sat bolt upright. He was going to find what the hell was making that annoying sound and make it stop. Jeez he was having the coolest dream too, where he had just turned into a Death Scythe and all these girls with big boobs were fawning over him. He looked at his clock and the time read 10am in big red letters. It was a Saturday! Damn it this was so uncool. He always slept in on a Saturday.

CRUNCH!

"Stupid noises making me lose out on sleepage..." he grumbled getting up out of bed and scratching his bed hair. "There'd better be a good reason for this noise or I'll do something way uncool."

CRUNCH!

He opened his door and followed the sound down the stairs.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

The noise was getting closer. He opened the door to the lounge.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

There with his back to him sat on the sofa, was a pajama clad Maka eating Strawberry flavoured Pocky like her soul depended on it. So that's what the noise was, Soul thought. He'll get her back for that.

CRUNCH!

Carefully he snuck up to the sofa where Maka was sat and slowly brought his hands to hover over her shoulders. Then...

"Rawr!" Soul exclaimed patting his hands on her shoulders for good measure.

"Arrrrrrgghhhh!" Maka screamed letting go of her box of Pocky and making it fly everywhere. When she locked eyes with a hysterical Soul who was laughing at her in his boxer short and t shirt covered goodness, she gave him the most evilest look that she could muster and made Soul slightly regret scaring her because of what was bound to come. Too Late...

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ouch," Soul said rubbing his head and seeing stars. "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

Maka just pulled a tongue at him and tried to pick up the Pocky box she had dropped but Soul was too quick and grabbed it first.

"Soul give that back!" Maka shouted at him.

"Not yet," he found there was still some Pocky inside the box that hadn't been dropped on the floor and broken. "Since you woke me up, we're gonna play a game first," he licked his lips "You ever heard of the Pocky game?"

"No," Maka said and shook her head.

"Well what you do is eat the Pocky at one end. I eat it at the other and whoever gets the most wins. It's cool."

Maka thought about it. If she ate one end and he ate the other then eventually they would get into the middle and that would mean...

"We will kiss," she said outloud.

Soul just looked at Maka with a smirk. "Duh," he said. "You wanna play or not? If you don't wanna I'll just eat all your Pocky."

Maka loved Pocky but to kiss Soul or not have any?

Soul looked at her expectantly.

"Alright," Maka nodded "I'll play."

Soul just gave her his signature smirk and then put a Pocky stick biscuit end first between his teeth and bent down so Maka could reach it.

Maka lifted her head up a little and bit off some of the sweet. At the same time Soul nibbled off some of his end.

Maka nibbled off a bit more and so did Soul. His eyes were on hers the whole time.

Maka wasn't going to lose this game so she bit of the next piece and finally touched her lips to his. It actually didn't feel so bad but there was still some Pocky she had to get. So she smashed her lips to his and tried to grab the rest of the Pocky. Soul smirked against her lips and deepened the kiss. His lips felt soft on hers and strangely enough she liked it. His tongue found hers and they began to dance to their own rhythm. His tongue played piano on her teeth and she moaned into his mouth. He looked at her knowingly and lifted his hands up to cup her face. She put her hands in his hair and threaded her fingers through it, his hair was so soft and so were his lips. Eventually they pulled apart and Soul and Maka just looked at each other and tried to catch their breath.

"You lose!" they both pointed at each other with faces flushed.

"No I didn't!" said Maka "I got the last piece so I win!"

"You lost," Soul said "I lied about you having to eat the most of the Pocky. Really the one who breaks the kiss first loses. So there." He pulled a tongue at Maka.

"MAKA CHOP!" she shouted hitting him on the head with her ever present book. "You lied to me..."

"Maybe I did but it's cool. You're a cool kisser so it makes up for the fact that you disturbed my beauty sleep." Soul smiled at Maka and she actually smiled back and blushed.

"Rematch!" she shouted eventually and grabbed the nearest Pocky she could find.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Yeah? No? Review! **

**Kisses 3**

**Aimsee89 xxxx**


End file.
